


College AU

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: Hellllllooooo! I'm back! Sort of lolCollection of college/university verse AU fics!Ch.1&2: Bro-Code:Rhaegar breaks the Bro-Code. He fucks his best friend’s ex-girlfriend. Now he has to deal with the consequences.OrRhaegar and Arthur fight over a girl (Elia). The rest of their frat brothers want peace in the house again. Things come to a head.





	College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!! I would first like to apologize to all the readers of my other fics! Especially the ones that have left me comments to which I have not replied!!!!!! I am so sorry guys!!!!!! I will get to you ASAP!
> 
> I am in Medical School currently! Thats why I basically went MIA! Sorry guys!!! I couldn't keep up with both and I chose real life
> 
> Anyway, if you are wondering why I am starting a new fic even though I have so many unfinished ones ... I am not!  
> These are actually so really old fics that I had written and never posted that I found going through my laptop. I have free time now b/c of Christmas break so I decided to post! I can't post them all at once because everything is just really messy and I like have to go through it. I will hopefully post more soon.
> 
> Feel free to criticize but pls be gentle lol. these are some of my older fics so my writing is a little ... unpolished. You have been warned! lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I am terrible and slow at replying but your comments make my day!!!!!!!!! Also feel free to share any ideas or things. The fics here are already pre-written but in my past experiences so many of the commentators have been my muse!
> 
> Ch.1&2: Bro-Code:  
> Rhaegar breaks the Bro-Code. He fucks his best friend’s ex-girlfriend. Now he has to deal with the consequences.  
> Or  
> Rhaegar and Arthur fight over a girl (Elia). The rest of their frat brothers want peace in the house again. Things come to a head.
> 
>  
> 
> PS I have lurked and read a couple of fantastic fics in Elia's tag! I will do my best to leave comments (at the very least kudos ~ I was on someone elses computer which is why I have not left any yet)!!!!!

Fine.

Rhaegar will admit that he wasn’t entirely in the right. Arthur should not have had to find out about him and Elia the way that he found out this morning. But in his defense, Rhaegar had truly planned to mention the fact that recently, there were certain _benefits_ , in his friendship with Elia.

He lets out an angry breath thinking about how it went down.

He and Elia had volunteered at the orphanage yesterday. Spring was coming, and the orphanage had asked for help tidying up their garden so that only pretty things would bloom. It had not been back-breaking work, weeding the garden, most of the time he was talking or taking selfies with the few other people that had come to help out. He didn’t mind, it was good publicity after all.

Elia had been Elia, the sweet earnest thing she was. In truth the other volunteers at the orphanage had not been particularly interested in her… or in working. So, Elia had carried on diligently weeding, the only one really doing it at all. She worked well for about a half an hour, by the end of an hour she was flushed and sweaty, and at an hour and a half she couldn’t even hide the fact that she was wheezing.

Rhaegar found it all very amusing. Only half-paying attention to her, it was like watching a slapstick comedy, truth-be-told. Elia was rather, unintentionally dramatic, her bouts of energy and exhaustion both coming unexpectedly. She would be working at top speed one minute then lying in the dirt at the next glance. He found Elia adorable in the way that made him want to pick her up and coo at her about what a great job she did.

He would have allowed her to keep working longer, not really concerned or interested in her as he tried to drum up as much support for his father’s recent tax-reform policy among the adults as he could, but she was moving further and further down the garden rows and some of the older orphanage boys were starting to swarm. Elia was soaked in sweat at this point, her tank top and shorts sticking to her like a second skin, and he was trying not to notice how beautifully her assets were accented as she kneeled in the dirt.

So Rhaegar suggests a break, even offering to play something on that little piano they had in the corner inside the lobby. Everyone heartily agrees, and he briskly walks over to the far end of the garden yanks Elia up by the arm and half-carries half-drags her inside.

They had arrived at the orphanage at 8 am and they left the orphanage at 8 pm. It had been a very very long day. The drive back is silent (Rhaegar had driven both of them there) and Rhaegar is grateful. He is a creature of solitude and all that socializing he had done had worn him out.

He drives them back to his place, the White Tower Frat House.

“You should just spend the night” Rhaegar says turning off the ignition. He didn’t feel like dropping her off at her place, though it wasn’t very far, but if she insisted his gentlemanly instincts would not allow her to walk back on her own. Elia nods though, exhausted herself, unbuckling her seat belt and slipping out of the car. “That’s fine, I don’t have any classes tomorrow anyway.”

None of this other fraternity brothers are here. All except Rhaegar were members of the Kingsguard, the King’s Landing University (KLU) football team. And it was game night tonight, an away game in the Stormlands. None of them would be back until tomorrow night.

Elia is already familiar with house, for reasons Rhaegar doesn’t want to think about, so he doesn’t need to tell her anything. She beats him to his room and is waiting politely in front of his dresser when he enters. “Can I borrow some clothes and a towel?” she asks fingers hovering in front of the dresser handles anticipating a yes. Rhaegar nods and she rifles through his things, gets what she needs and leaves heading over to a different bathroom to shower so Rhaegar can use his own.

There is a note waiting on his dresser when Rhaegar comes out of the shower. _Pizza in the kitchen._

Elia is perched on the kitchen counter eating a slice straight from the box with red solo cup filled with soda. She wrinkles her nose in greeting, mouth full, at him as he grabs a slice. He was starving.

They eat in silence for a while, but then Elia breaks it, full after eating her third slice. “Did you check Instagram?” she asks pausing to gulp down the remainder of her soda in the cup. “People posted the selfies they took with you on it. Reactions were all very positive.” She gives him a wicked grin.

“All that sunscreen you had on though,” Elia giggles “it made your face so _shiny_. You looked like that baby sun in tellitubbies.”

Rhaegar glares at her which only her giggle some more. That’s when he notices the bruises on her knees. She notices as well and informs him “the soil there had a bunch of rock in it.” She sighs dramatically “weeding is hard work.” Rhaegar is glancing away when he notices something else, Elia’s nipples are poking through the shirt she had borrowed from him. His gaze lingers and Elia notices that too. She blushes and shifts slightly making Rhaegar realize what he was doing and look away. His pants were starting to get a little tight.

Elia is blushing fiercely still when she leans over and speaks low in his ear, _“this shirt is the only thing I’m wearing.”_

Blood rushes to his dick. Rhaegar suddenly can’t tear his eyes away from her tits.

Elia suddenly uncrosses her legs and the movement draws his eyes down. She is still perched up on the counter, but her legs are slightly open now. There was a shadow between her legs so Rhaegar can’t see anything, but god does he want to.

They hesitate around each other. Eyes glancing at all the places they want to touch. This wouldn’t be their first time but it was still kind of new, this thing that they were doing. Rhaegar runs his fingers over the bruises on her knee before slowly moving up her thighs, he glances up at her face making sure she’s okay, _and_ Elia wasn’t lying. She really wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Rhaegar’s breath catches in his throat.

He brushes his fingers against her, smooth, soft, and wet. Elia lets out a small whimper. Suddenly they’re making out and Rhaegar is carrying her up to his room her legs wrapped around his waist. They are in such a rush he doesn’t even bother to fully close the door behind him. Undressing her is easy he just yanks the shirt over her head throwing it on the floor. Excitement and anticipation make him stumble around trying to get his sweatpants off.

They fuck. Rhaegar is a little rough, he loves her accent when she cries out, that lovely dornish lilt in her voice that comes out only when he coaxes.

Rhaegar denies there is tenderness between them, they were nothing more than friends, but oh how his heart swells when Elia tightens around him, her hair finer than the best eastern silks bunched up in his fist, her breasts crushed against his chest, his name on her lips like a prayer.

Sleep comes easy, he is exhausted and completely sated. Elia is curled up to him, hot to the touch (he would think she was feverish if he didn’t know that she just always ran hot), which feels great in the cold night.

Rhaegar stirs awake to the sound of people in the house. Elia is still dead asleep besides him out like a log. Loud rambunctious people. His brow furrows in confusion and it takes a minute for his brain to turn on. He squints at the alarm clock on his dresser 10 a.m. Its not super early but still. He wasn’t expecting any guests. Who the hell was here?

And then his brain wakes up. And he can process the voices. Its his frat brothers, they’re back and they’re back way too early. Suddenly he is wide awake and very aware of voices calling his name and footsteps getting very very close to his slightly ajar door.

He pulls Elia underneath him quickly, hiding her under his body, propping himself up on his elbows so he doesn’t crush her. He tells himself he is doing this for her, she was still very much naked, and she wouldn’t want anyone but him to see. Guilt had nothing to do with this, after all they were doing nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. But still, even though it’s not wrong, he hopes to all seven gods that it is not Arthur coming to his door.

Its Arthur at his door.

Arthur opens the door wide, a wide grin on his face, tanned and sporting a thick man-bun. “Dude the game ended early …” Arthur trails off quickly taking in the situation he had walked into. There were clothes on the floor Rhaegar was in a propped up position with someone obviously underneath him. For a second, Rhaegar thinks they were caught but Arthur doesn’t realize who exactly is underneath him. His eyes go wide and his mouth forms an “o” in surprise but then his grin returns. “Damn bro my bad,” he whispers loudly backing out and going to pull the door behind him.

Elia ruins it.

Arthur is half-way out of the room with the door closed behind him when Elia moans and shifts slightly out from underneath Rhaegar, “mmm Arthur” she mumbles. Arthur freezes, going completely still at the sound her voice. Arthur turns around so fast, in denial, he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Rhaegar is frozen too, looking down at Elia, unable to keep a frown off his face truly surprised at how hurt he felt hearing her call out another man’s name. Her eyes are shut though, her face blissful and her body relaxed, entirely unaware of what she just did.

Arthur’s presence is too large to ignore and Rhaegar glances over. Their eyes meet briefly just for a second, Rhaegar can’t hold his gaze any longer than that, and Arthur looks so hurt that Rhaegar immediately feels ashamed and _guilty._

It feels like Arthur stands there for an eternity staring, not at Rhaegar, but at Elia naked underneath him. No one says anything. Eventually, Arthur leaves slamming the door behind him.

The whole volume of the house dims as Arthur stomps through.

Rhaegar is left staring at Elia. A sudden strong annoyance fills him. Why would Elia do that? He snorts angry thinking about what just happened. In truth, if he were honest, which he was not, he was in complete denial at the moment, his annoyance with Elia was entirely due to the fact that she had called out Arthur’s name instead of his. He knew better than to lay his guilt about Arthur at Elia’s feet. He was the one that had brought Elia over to the house he shared with Arthur. He was the one that was best friends with Arthur.

His ego was wounded. It had been Rhaegar that had pleased her last night had it not? So why would she call out for another man first thing the next morning?

Her blissful face was really grating his nerves. “Elia Elia,” he forces her awake. Elia awakes with a whine. Rhaegar is so upset he can’t even tell her off. He simply glares and pouts leaving her so confused.

“Hmph.”


End file.
